First time for everything
by KiltCult01
Summary: Lin and Yong have been together for awhile now. So why not try some new things together? Though it isn't exactly food or music ((Macau x S. Korea. Human!Au, Smut and bondage!))


"S-So uh, this isn't dangerous right da-ze?" Yong was sitting on the bed, completely nude as he fidgeted slightly. The usually optimistic and energetic man was now nervous, flustered, and quiet. "No, if we do this correctly it should be completely safe." Lin responded in a simple tone as he went over to his partner, he himself was only in his boxers. The two had been together for a year and a half now and had recently started to try new things. Roleplaying, dressing up, and now they were trying BDSM. They had both been pretty interested however they were rather nervous and unsure. Yong had fantasized about being tied up and gagged as for Lin the thought of whips and paddles excited him. "Right…uh so don't mess this up." Yong said with a nervous chuckle as he tried to lighten the mood. They were both scared of messing up, they didn't want to put the other in danger after all. Sure a bit of pain was fine but if one of them got too hurt…."Ready? Remember the safe word right?" The safe word in question was Cards, the two decided it as they both enjoyed gambling and it was easy to say and remember. "Ye, let's start da-ze." Lin gave a nod and knelt down a bit. Having a bunch of soft red rope he started to tie the Korean up. Tying his ankles to his thighs as well as tying his wrists behind his back, a frogtie position. "Is it too tight?"

"No, no it's fine…a-actually it's a little too tight da-ze on my wrists." With a nod Lin loosened the tightness on the wrists before looking for Yong for a nod. When he saw it Lin moved on, grabbing a black rubber ball gag with holes he put the ball to Yong's mouth "Say Ah~" Lin said in a slightly joking tone making the other roll his eyes in amusement before obediently opening his mouth. The gag caused Yong's mouth to open up more than usual and soon it was strapped so it couldn't fall off. Lin took a step back to take a look at a scene before him. "You look completely appetizing~" moving over to Yong he grabbed the last piece, a blindfold, and slid it over Yong's eyes. "Ready to start?" With a small nod from Yong, Lin went to the nightstand and opened it. He reached it and grabbed a tube of lube as well as a small purple vibrator. He opened up the lube and slathered some on the vibrator before turning it on.

Yong's face was flushed, his breathing becoming a bit heavier as he drooled from the gag. Being this exposed. With his thighs opened and his wrists tied up, not being able to move. Not being able to see or speak, everything was black. It was exciting but also a bit terrifying as well. As he waited to feel something his anticipation grew before he felt something start to prod at his entrance. The slight vibration caused him to shiver slightly as his face became a deeper color. Lin was watching intently at his lover's face to watch every reaction, his own face flushed as he felt pressure on his crotch from his restricting boxers. As he pressed the vibrator more he heard a muffled moan causing him to bite his lower lip and press the device in more. Yong's head tilted back as another moan escaped his throat, the gag causing him to drool more. His hips twitched slightly as he withered and tugged at his wrists.

After a moment Lin pushed the entire thing in causing Yong to moan out loudly and fall backwards onto the bed as small tears slid down his cheeks. "Feel good?" he heard Lin ask causing him to give a small nod before he felt it be pushed more causing his back to arc instinctively. Soon he felt it be pushed in and out causing him to move around more. Lin let out a small chuckle before letting that alone for a bit. He went onto the bed and leaned down to Yong's ear to let out a whisper "Good boy" Lin felt Yong shiver as he licked his lover's ear. Moving his hands to one of Yong's nipple he lightly pressed down on it before pulling on it roughly. He rolled it and played with it until it was perked up. He moved onto the second doing the same as he used his mouth to bite down on the one he was done teasing. The sounds that Yong was making really made him want to just be inside him but, no. All with time, this is what was going through his mind as he moved his mouth to Yong's neck.

Biting and sucking on the neck he made sure to leave marks, some just small while others were large. Yong would be wearing turtle necks, scarves and more for a while. Pulling away to look at his work he licked his lips. Lin slowly moved up to a sitting position and he going to the nightstand again grabbed a cock ring before slipping it on. "Can't have you finishing before me Yong." Lin said with a small chuckle as he heard a less then happy muffled sound from the Korean. After he put it on he grabbed the vibrator and pulled it out, making sure it was slow. As much as he wanted to, he didn't think he could wait anymore. He slowly got off the bed and went in front of the other before slipping off his boxers. Yong was panting at this point, he couldn't believe this. It really was good, even though the ropes were restricting and a bit tight, even though the teasing was almost painful and the ring was killing him it felt so good. He wanted more, he loved this. He could get hooked, as long as it was Lin. He didn't care, he just wanted more and more. Lin felt the same way, he honestly didn't think he would enjoy this as much as he was. However seeing Yong squirm and drool and seeing small tears fall down. He loved it.

When Yong felt the vibrator completely gone he was whimpering slightly. He wanted more, he wanted to Lin in him so much. He tried to speak, to beg, but it came out as a muffled and unintelligible sound. His hips lifted a bit more as he pulled more at the ropes. "Want it that bad huh? Well aright, because I'm so nice." Hearing that caused Yong to let out a small noise of agreement. Lin positioned himself and grabbed hold of Yong's hips with a strong grip that was sure to leave bruising. Pushing in slowly they both let out a groan in pleasure. Yong was already trying to move, he was nearly desperate as was Lin however Lin always was more patient then his boyfriend. He let out a small laugh, letting go of one hip to stroke Yong's abs which were glistening with sweat. Yong was taller and more muscular then Lin though at this point Yong was sure he loved to be the submissive though he would want his turn eventually.

Lin continued to slowly trust in and out, much to Yong's displeasure. It felt good, hell it felt amazing but Yong wanted more. He needed more, and he made Lin know that by moving his hips more and by letting out a begging whimper. Licking his lips Lin finally began to move a bit more wildly, harder, faster, and rougher. They were both sweating, panting and letting out sounds of pleasure as they moved. Yong's hair was a mess and Lin had his pushed back as he watched the other's every move. After a while, about twenty minutes, Lin was moving in a nearly frantic pace as he pushed into Yong as hard as he could manage. Yong would be sore later but he just didn't care. He wanted to cum, he wanted to cum badly but he couldn't. Damn it, ah it was near torture and as much as he wanted to finish it felt so good. "S-Shit Yong, I-I don't know how much I c-can-"Lin was cut off by his own moan as he threw his head back. He pulled off Yong's cock ring and threw it aside, not caring at the moment. He leaned down and licked off some of sweat from Yong's stomach. Pulling away he let out a few more spastic thrusts into the Korean before he came. As he rode out his orgasm, Yong came as well. Letting out a loud and long moan as he did so. Their bodies both went slightly limp, they were sticky and both a mess.

Tired, but satisfied Lin slowly pulled out of Yong before slowly pulling off the blindfold and gag. Yong had to shut his eyes as his eyes were no longer used to the light. As Yong shut his eyes Lin started to untie what he could with Yong laying on his back. After a moment Yong slowly opened his eyes, his eyes slowly getting used to the light. He moved his legs so that they were no longer up and he was in a normal laying position. "Hey Yong can you sit up?" Lin asked in a soft tone. Yong slowly got up and turned so that Lin could untie him. "That was…really good." Yong breathed out with a small smile. "Yea…so wanna do it again?" Yong felt the rope on his wrists become looser and looser until he could pull them away and put them in front of him. "Ye, but next time I get to tie you up" Yong said with a small wink making Lin nod and let out a small laugh. "Let's watch some TV now. Are your wrists okay?"

"Ye, they're a bit sore but nothing bad." Yong replied as Lin got onto the bed and grabbed hold of the Korean only to pull him close and nuzzle him causing Yong to laugh out "Oiy Lin s-stop I'm ticklish da-ze!" he said through his laughter making Lin laugh to. They both got underneath the bed, with Lin holding Yong closely. Yong grabbed the remote that was on the nightstand and pointed it at the TV that was on the other side of the room before turning it on. "Let's watch some Disney da-ze." He said happily, "Let's watch Wall-E!" he went into the On Demand section before pressing the button "What I don't get a say?" Lin asked in a teasing voice "The person with the remote gets to choose da-ze" Yong replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Fine, fine. After this let's head to bed." Lin looked at Yong with a caring look as he gave his lover a small kiss on the forehead with a small smile. Time to take it easy tonight


End file.
